My Views
by HeswamtoFrance
Summary: Just a couple short poems. Similar to a summary of the Twilight Saga. I have now added a very crummy addition in an attempt to include Breaking Dawn. I don't like it both the book and my additon very much. But it is there now.
1. Poetry

A/N: My views of the Twilight Saga, put into a short poem. Tell me what you think.

Fate brought him to me, destiny sealed our meeting.

He filled my life, my heart, he completed me.

He washed away the pain, the sorrow, the agony.

He fixed the problems I never knew existed.

He was what my heart had been searching for.

I always knew he was there, never knowing where.

I never knew I cared.

He filled the hole within me.

Filled the space I no one else ever could.

He was the missing puzzle piece.

Who knew fate was cruel.

Who knew destiny liked to see me suffer.

They sent him away, stealing my heart.

He left, leaving nothing behind, but me.

I was left with my memories.

Memories, the only thing I had left.

They weren't enough, they soon diminished.

Leaving me empty, hollow.

My soul, my heart, gone missing.

I was alone, truly alone.

That's when he was sent my way.

My sun, warming my cold soul.

My sun, replacing my eclipse.

Filling some of the space left behind.

He did his best, but it just wasn't the same.

But it was the best I had, the closest I could get.

The pain grew too great.

My sun couldn't even help.

I heard his voice, my eclipse.

He wasn't there, but I heard him.

I knew he didn't care.

I knew he didn't love me.

But my heart would always belong to him.

He would always own it, I was always his.

He returned, promising me his love.

Explaining all, telling me everything.

He showed me he had always loved me.

Leaving me, for me.

We shared the pain of separation.

Rejoicing in the reunion.

The sun was overpowered.

My eclipse won out.

The battles fought, the war won.

My heart given up fully.

The sun never stood a chance.

I will always care for him.

Just not enough, it will never be enough.


	2. Poetry 2

I might not be able to love him like I should

But I can come to offer him so much more.

As my eclipsed eternity begins.

My sun's sorrow sets in.

His pain alludes, but my joy overrides.

Trouble for my sun, trouble in his pack.

We are all so different, so evolved.

Overriding our instincts we coexist.

I found myself soon carrying child.

An unusual breed, my eclipse's specialty.

As it grows life becomes difficult.

We fight our way through and perceiver.

Despite the difficulties we end up on top.

My child is born, healthy and happy.

But trouble once more catches up.

My sun finds his destiny, his happiness.

A good thing, you would think.

But of course there is more to it for us.

Nothing is ever that easy.

No, he finds his match in my child.

He is destined to be one with my daughter.

Accepting this fact is hard, but possible.

As one big, and special, family we grow.

Expanding and allowing others into our hearts.

We can now be one family, one unit.

United and together for better, forever.


	3. Haikus

A/N: This is another verision of my poem. It is a series of haikus that are basically a summar of the Twilight Saga, again, just in haiku form. For anyone who doesn't know, haikus are a Japanese form of poetry using a 5-7-5 syllable rhythm. Warning, I do not like these poems much, but my friends did, and made me post them so here they are. Tell me what you think.

All was well, I thought

Life was great, so I believed

What more could I want?

I had everything

I had parent's who loved me

I liked who I was

I had been clueless

Didn't know it was missing

Was it ever there?

I unconsciously,

Unknowingly searched, looking

What was I missing?

That day, I saw him

I felt complete, I was whole

He was what was gone

I was then complete

He had filled my soul with joy

We became as one

Danger came with him

He claimed to be dangerous

To me, he was safe

His kind, dangerous

His family, nothing but kindness

He feared for my life

Cruel, vicious monster

He attacked, trying to kill

I was found, broken

He tried to save me

It physically took strength

But save me he did

Determination

He did what no one else could

He saved me, helped me

I loved him fully

He loved me too, we were one

Well, that's what I thought

I gave him my heart

I entrusted him with it

He left, it shattered

I went, took my place

Among the weeds I sat, alone

Rejected by love

My sun shining through

Breaking the darkness, slowly

Showing me light

The darkness fading

My sun patching the broken

Still, never complete

My eclipse comes home

The sun fighting its return

Pulling, struggling

Competing, wishing

Hoping for my love, my heart

Desire fueling war

When the battles' fought

When the war finally ends

It was a fair fight

In the end, I chose

The choice was hard to make, the

Decision simple

My eclipse and I

Eternally together as one

Completing each other

Our loving fighting all

Our passion helping us through

Together always

We go, take our place

Among the stars together there,

Eternally there


	4. Haikus 2

I thought that was all

That there was no more to come

I had found my bliss

More then I asked for

So much more then I deserved

Together with love

We both were content

But the fates thought differently

We now had so much

We had been through much

Oh, but it was not enough

No, they sent us more

More pain, suffering

More love, more joy, so much more

More than we deserved

They gave us it all

They handed us a child

Returned my best friend

Piece by piece they did

They completed our family

And expanded hearts

We received so much

But not without working hard

So much pain endured

So much suffering

But together we triumphed

We came out on top

Together we are

Our family is complete

Our lives intertwined

Now one entity

Eternally together

Forever as one


End file.
